Thunderwing
by Everlasting Angel
Summary: A newcomer bat, from a foreign colony, is adopted by Griffin and Luna Silverwing. Where's she from and what will she do to find out? After Firewing.
1. Intro

In certain parts of the world there are different kinds of bat colonies. In the mountains, there are the Thunderwings. In the deep forest, near a clearing there are the Earthwings. In the area surrounding a volcano, there are the Firewings. In the trees by the coast there are the Waterwings. The Thunderwings have black fur with yellow stripes. Earthwings have brown fur, with, unusual, green stripes, on the head and on the edge of the wings. Firewings have black fur, with red stripes. Waterwings have, unusual, blue fur. These colonies are very distinct. You could spot one from miles away. The Firewings are hotheads but, every other colony is kinder, nicer, or calmer.

Now, that you know the facts. What happens when a Thunderwing is adopted by Griffin and Luna Silverwing?

**First Silverwing Fanfic. Please don't flame.**


	2. Newborns

A few months earlier, Luna was roosting and expecting her first newborn. Outside her little knothole, in the tree, she heard a newborn cry. It didn't make sense to her. No one had had their newborn yet. She fluttered down to the ground, outside her knothole. She looked around and finally down. She saw an, unusual, newborn. Instead of a newborn Silverwing, she saw a newborn with black fur. It looked like a little black ball. Luna reached down and had the newborn cling to her stomach fur, it stopped crying. 'Who would leave a newborn? I wonder what gender it is. I can't leave it to die,' thought Luna. She checked the newborn and found out it was a girl. The next day, Luna took the newborn to the elders.

"What is it that you have found?" asked Ariel.

"I found an abandoned newborn. I'm not sure if anyone has lost one," replied Luna.

"We will check but, it's not time for newborns yet," replied Laura, a new elder.

"You may leave until then," said Ariel.

"Thank you," replied Luna.

She left and took care of the newborn. Later that day, Luna was called before the elders, again.

When she arrived before the elders, Ariel said, "No one has lost a newborn."

"None are born," added Laura.

"Your own is not alive yet," remarked Selena, another new elder.

"I know," replied Luna, "I don't know where she came from."

"We know," said Ariel.

"We've talked to a few and they have said that they've seen a black and yellow bat, fly in," said Selena.

"Yellow?" questioned Luna.

"Yes," answered Laura.

"Only a special colony has those colors. There are called Thunderwings," said Selena.

"They're only found in the mountains," added Ariel.

"Then, why are they here?" asked Luna.

"We don't know but, it would be, too, dangerous for you to try to return it, alone," replied Selena.

"Especially in your current state," added Laura.

"What do you want me to do with her?" asked Luna.

"I would advise you to raise it or her as your own," said Ariel.

"You can't leave it outside, it would die," said Selena.

"I will," said Luna.

Luna went back to her knothole and cared for the newborn. She decided to called the newborn Aurora. It was the name Griffin's father, Shade, had wanted to name Griffin, if he turned out to be a girl. If she had a girl her name was going to be Celeste. It was the name Griffin's mother, Marina, had wanted to name him, if he was a girl. A few weeks later, Griffin and some other bats came to check in on the females and the, soon to be, newborns.

"Hey, Luna," said Griffin, in Luna's knothole.

"Hi, Griff," said Luna, she called him that instead of Griffin, sometimes.

"How are you?"

"Good. I have something very important to tell you."

"Really? What is it? You didn't have the newborn, yet, did you?"

"No, no, but, it does concern newborns," replied Luna, as Aurora started crying.

"What's this? I thought you didn't have it yet," said Griffin, letting Aurora cling to his stomach fur.

"I didn't."

"Then, how'd you get her?"

"She was left outside my knothole by, a Thunderwing."

"A what?"

"A special type of bat. Her name is Aurora and she is ours, now."

"You adopted her?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, I just don't know how you're going to handle two newborns."

"I'll manage."

"What special type of bat?"

"A Thunderwing. I don't know much but, I do know that they have black and yellow fur."

"Yellow?"

"Yes."

"Why is she all black, then?"

"I don't know."

"Take care of her and be careful," said Griffin, leaving.

"I will," replied Luna.

Griffin left and Luna went back to taking care of Aurora. Griffin's mother came by to help out.


	3. Talking

A few months later, Aurora was now a big sister, to a baby brother. His name was Apollo. Apollo had no fur at the time but, he would have silver fur, like his grandfather and great grandfather, before him. Marina would help Luna with Aurora and Apollo. Aurora had thin lines of yellow fur. Everyone would often ask why or something else. Aurora was, just, never around to hear it. A few months later, when all the newborns were about ready to migrate, Aurora was very popular, like her mother and grandmother before her. Her father wasn't around to notice her hanging around male newborns. Luna thought this was very cute, especially when Aurora's brother would interrfer with his sisters outings. By now, Aurora had her black fur and yellow stripes. Her best friend was a, natural, born Silverwing, called Erica. Everyone in the colony was a natural born Silverwing, except Aurora. Her best guyfriend was Demetri.

"Hey Demetri," said Aurora, sneaking up from behind him.

Demetri jumped, flew up into the air, and roosted on the branch again.

"I hate it when you do that," remarked Demetri.

"Can't you see me coming?" asked Aurora.

"No, not with your black fur hiding you."

"I have yellow stripes."

"I didn't see them. Why is your fur like that anyway?"

"I don't know. When I ask my mom, she says it's because I'm special."

"I think your special."

"You're my friend and she's my mom. You're both supposed to think I'm special."

"I know but..."

"But, what?"

"But, I think I kind of think I like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Demetri, moving next to Aurora.

"Aurora!" yelled Apollo, from inside.

"What?" yelled Aurora, making Demetri wince because it was in his ear.

"Mom wants to talk to you!" yelled Apollo.

"Ok!" yelled Aurora, flying off.

Demetri sighed and flew back to his knothole.

"Hey what's up?" asked Erica, flying beside her friend.

"Nothing, my mom wants to talk to me, I'm black, Demetri likes me, and I'm striped," replied Aurora.

"Demetri what?" screamed Erica.

"Demetri likes me," replied Aurora, roosting in her knothole.

"We will talk about this later," replied Erica, leaving.

"Hey, honey," said Luna, roosting beside her daughter.

"Hey, mom. What's up?" replied Aurora.

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"We're migrating."

"I know that."

"I don't know how to tell you this."

"Just tell me, I can handle it."

"You're not a...a...a Silverwing."

"What do you mean? I know I don't look like a Silverwing but, I am. Right?"

"No, you're not. You're a Thunderwing."

"Is that why I have black fur and yellow stripes? Is that why they look like a thunder storm?"

"Yes and your colony lives in the mountains."

"Then, why am I here?"

"Someone from your colony dropped you off after you were born."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Ok. We're getting ready to migrate. Tomorrow night we're going to migrate," said Luna.

"Ok," replied Aurora.

They roosted for the day. Aurora was thinking and could barely sleep.


	4. Migrating

The next night, Aurora, Luna, Marina, the elders, the other newborns, and the other bats left Tree Haven. The journey would be about a week or twos travel.

"Are you going to be ok, on this trip?" asked Luna, to both of her newborns.

"It's not a trip mom," remarked Aurora.

"I'll be fine," replied Apollo, "Aurora?"

"Yeah?" replied Aurora.

"What did mom tell you?"

"She told me I'm adopted, from a colony in the mountains."

"Does she know what they're called?"

"Yes."

"You're not going to do something stupid. Are you?"

"Remember I'm the older one, so, you should be the one doing the stupid stuff."

"I mean moms dare devil gene rubbed off on you."

"I'm not a dare devil!"

"Really? What about that time, when you almost dive bombed into the ocean coast?"

"I want to...uh...to see what it felt like. I got curious."

"Sure, you did. It was curiosity or you being a dare devil."

"Don't be judgemental."

"I'm not. Demetri agrees with me and so do some other newborns."

"Fine," sighed Aurora.

They continued to travel for the rest of the night. When they roosted for the morning, Aurora and Apollo roosted with Luna and Marina roosted with them.

"How was the first night flight?" asked Ariel, roosting beside her great-grandkids.

"Good," answered Luna.

"How are my great-grandkids?"

"We're fine," answered Apollo.

"Just tired from travel," added Aurora.

"What were you two talking about?" asked Ariel.

"About my mother's dare devil gene," answered Aurora.

Marina laughed at the memory of Luna.

"What about my dare devil gene?" asked Luna.

"About how it rubbed off on me," answered Aurora.

"Like when she nearly dive bombed into the ocean, by the coast," said Apollo.

"Really?" said Luna.

"Yep," replied Apollo.

"Good morning," said Aurora, roosting and trying to go to sleep.

'When they're all asleep, I have to go. I hate proving my brother right but, I have to,' thought Aurora.


	5. Leaving

When Ariel, Marina, Luna, and Apollo were asleep, Aurora left but, when she did she, accidentally, moved Apollo. He woke up and saw his sister leaving. He followed her.

"What are you doing?" hissed Apollo.

Aurora turned around and said, "I'm leaving. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I can see that. Why?"

"I don't belong here. Look around who are the people who aren't Silverwings?"

"Grandmother and you."

"See. Grandmother found someone here. I haven't, yet. I need to know where I belong and that isn't here."

"You can't go out into the sunlight."

"Yes, I can. Grandfather got the sun back for us."

"You won't last long in the sun."

"Why?"

"You're black fur will absorb the heat, too, fast. You'll burn up."

"No, I won't. I'll last. I have to go," said Aurora, leaving.

"Aurora!" said Apollo, flying behind her.

Apollo moved Demetri, while following his sister. Demetri woke up and saw Apollo and Aurora, leaving. Demetri followed them.

"What are you two doing?" hissed Demetri, threw his teeth.

"I'm leaving and he's being stubborn and following me," said Aurora.

"Why are you leaving?" asked Demetri.

"I don't belong here, so, I'm finding out where I do belong," replied Aurora.

"You do belong here," said Demetri.

"Tried that. It didn't work," said Apollo.

"If you two go, I'll follow you," said Demetri.

"Fine, just remember it was your choice," said Aurora.

"I wil," said Demetri.

The three newborns flew for the next day and night. When it was day again, they roosted for the morning. When the parents woke up, they were not happy. Their children were missing and they were freaking out. Luna was the first to wake up and scream. The scream woke up everyone.

"Who screamed?" asked a bat.

"Luna did," said Marina.

"Why?" asked Ariel.

"My kids newborns are missing," answered Luna.

Another scream was heard and everyone crowed around that person. It was Demetri's mother, Stella.

"Demetri's missing," screamed Stella.

"Your children might be out to get a bug or something," suggested Selena.

"No they wouldn't go without telling me," replied Luna.

"He wouldn't go without telling me, either," replied Stella.

"We can't stop our migration," said Laura.

"I'm very sorry but, we can't hang back for them," said Ariel.

"I've known those three for most of their lives, they're strong and they will return," said Laura.


	6. To the City of Lights

The two Silverwings and Thunderwing were traveling threw the Northern Forest.

"I love the open air, the big sky, and..." started Aurora.

"The stormy weather?" suggest Demetri.

"Surprisingly yes," replied Aurora.

"She is a Thunderwing, after all," replied Apollo.

"You're are both very stubborn, to come with me," remarked Aurora.

"I know," replied Demetri.

"I'm a concerned brother," replied Apollo.

"Or a..." started Aurora, falling because she hit a branch.

"Why didn't she see that?" asked Demetri.

"She was distracted," answered Apollo.

"Has it happened before?" asked Demetri.

"Yep, she was distracted and the bug flew into hr mouth. She choked a little and was fine," replied Apollo.

"Hey guys!" yelled Aurora, from the ground,"I damaged my wing."

"Sorry," yelled Apollo.

Demetri went down to the ground and didn't know how to get Aurora in the air.

"How am I supposed to get you up and how did you damage your wing?" asked Demetri.

"I fell on a stick, a pointy stick. I have to cling to your stomach fur," replied Aurora.

Demetri blushed and moved close to Aurora. She climbed onto his fur and Demetri blushed harder. 'She feels so warm,' thought Demetri, 'I kind of like this.' Demetri mentally smacked himself on the head. 'Idiot,' thought Demetri.

"Hello? We need to get going and if you take me back to the colony, I'll let go," said Aurora, interrupting Demetri's thoughts.

"Fine," sighed Demetri.

When they were up in the air and next to Apollo, again, Apollo had an idea.

"Hey," whisphered Apollo, to Demetri, "Why don't we take her back?"

"She already thought of that. She said if take her back to the colony she'll let go and she can't fly. Your big sister is always one step ahead," replied Demetri.

"Fine," groaned Apollo. He hated when his sister out-smarted him.

"Aurora," said Demetri.

"Yeah?" replied Aurora.

"We need to go to the city of lights."

"Why?"

"You can't fly on that wing."

"I can after a few days."

"There's a hole right threw it. Blood is leaking out and getting on my fur."

"Fine but, only for a night or two."

"We'll have to ask Zephyr how long."

"Wasn't granddad in a spire, when he had to get healed?" asked Apollo.

"I think so," replied Aurora.

"Aurora?" asked Apollo.

"Yeah?" replied Aurora, she knew what was coming next.

"Where are you?"

"On Demetri's stomach."

"Why?"

"I had to fly some how."

"Ok. Are you enjoying the flight?"

"Demetri fly so I'm eye level with my brother," said Aurora, as Demetri flew to Apollo.

When Aurora was eye level with her brother, she hit him on the head. They flew towards the city of lights to the spire, for the rest of the night.


	7. Cuddling

When they were the in the forest by the city, it was dawn. They had to sleep for the day.

"Demetri," said Aurora.

"Yeah?" asked Demetri.

"You can let me off for the morning," answered Aurora.

"Ok," replied Demetri, landing on a branch.

Aurora climbed out and roosted on the branch. Apollo and Demetri roosted, too. Apollo was far away from his sister, Demetri and Aurora roosted next to each other. When Aurora was asleep, Demetri wrapped his wings around Aurora. 'This feels nice,' thought Demetri. He rested his head on Aurora's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" asked Aurora, awake.

Demetri blushed, put his wings back to his side, and said, "Nothing."

"Yes, you were," said Aurora, "What **were** you doing?"

"I was...uh...cuddling?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I felt like it."

"Ok? Whatever. I am kind of cold, though. Mind doing that again?"

"No," answered Demetri, putting his wings around Aurora again.

"What are you two doing?" asked Apollo, sleepily.

"Nothing, Apollo. Go back to sleep," replied Aurora.

"Ok," replied Apollo.

He went back to sleep, even though he hadn't been awake.

"How'd know he was sleep talking?" asked Demetri.

"He used to do that when ever he had something big on mind," replied Aurora, "Running away with two other bats qulifies."

Demetri laughed and said, "That sounds like him."

"It is, morning," replied Aurora, going to sleep.

"Morning," whisphered Demetri.

They both went to sleep. The next night, Apollo woke up first. The first thing he saw was his sister under the wings of Demetri.

"What the heck? Aurora!" yelled Apollo.

Demetri woke up, saw Apollo awake, put his wings down, and woke up Aurora.

"What?" asked Aurora.

"Apollo's awake," replied Demetri.

"What?" yelled Aurora.

"I'm still here," said Apollo, "Why were you two cuddling?"

"I was cold," replied Aurora.

"Why not me?" asked Apollo.

"You're my brother and you were asleep," replied Aurora.

"We have to go. Aurora's wing is going to get infected. We have to go to the spire," said Demetri.

They left and arrived at the spire an hour later. When they entered, Apollo went in first. He fell down the spire.

"Apollo!" exclaimed Aurora.

Demetri flew down after him. When they landed on a flat part of the inside of the spire, they saw Apollo with a damaged wing and an albino bat.


	8. The Future

The albino bat looked blind and old.

"Hello?" said Aurora, getting off of Demetri's stomach.

"Hello, Aurora, Apollo, and Demetri," said the albino bat, "I'm Zephyr. I cared for your grandfather, Shade Silverwing."

"We know," groaned Apollo, on the floor.

"Can you help my friends? They have damaged wings," said Demetri.

"How did you know our names?" asked Aurora.

"I knew you were coming. I knew you two would be hurt. I have everything ready. Demetri get Apollo and Aurora come over here," replied Zephyr, moving to another corner of the room.

Aurora moved over to where Zephyr was and Demetri dragged Apollo. When they were all over by Zephyr, he put some weird cream on Apollo and Aurora's wing. They fell forward, asleep. Demetri had no idea.

"What did you do to them?" yelled Demetri.

"They are being healed. The cream works while the applicants are asleep," replied Zephyr, "You need to eat. I have some leaves you can eat."

"Ok," replied Demetri.

Zephyr got out some leaves and handed them to Demetri. He began eating the leaves and they tasted different.

"I see many troubles for you and Aurora. A big bat with red streaks similar to Aurora's yellow ones," said Zephyr.

"What do you mean?" asked Demetri.

"Troubles and many of them. A relationship with a Thunderwing is a always a hard one."

"I ment the big bat and how do you know we have a relationship?"

"I heard it. Everything has a sound even time. You just have to listen hard enough. I heard you and Aurora were in love and I heard of the big bats coming. You will find him. Thunderwings don't like outsiders in their colony. Aurora's going to choose."

"What chose?"

"I can't hear it. The chose it life changing, though. That much I can hear."

"I can't imagine her making the wrong one."

"The healing will take a night they should be good to go by tomorrow night."

"Ok. What else do you know?"

"I know the big bat will by fate join you."

"I'll keep an eye out," replied Demetri.

The next night, Aurora and Apollo were fine. Zephyr was happy and so was Demetri.

"Have any of you been given the sound map?" asked Zephyr.

"No. Why?" replied Apollo.

"Your colony is on their way here, it is part of their journey. I know you three ran away," replied Zephyr.

"We have to get going," said Aurora.

"Bye, thank you," said Demetri.

They left and continued their journey. 'You will met up with you colony, in time,' thought Zephyr.

"What were you and Zephyr talking about?" asked Aurora.

"The future," answered Demetri.

"What about the future?"

"Us and our journey. He said we'd meet a big bat with red stripes like yours. He also said you'd need to make a life changing chose."

"What chose?"

"He said he didn't know."

"Ok. I will chose the right thing, though. I promise you," replied Aurora, nuzzling Demetri and flying straight right after.

"He also said that having a relationship with a Thunderwing is not an easy one," said Demetri.

"I may be a Thunderwing but, I was raised as a Silverwing."

"I know but, still. Zephyr said the Thunderwings don't like to have outside bats from different colonies in their colony."

"I'm not an average Thunderwing and we haven't even gotten to my colony."

"We should be in the mountains by two nights from now. It's almost dawn, we need to roost," said Apollo.

They landed on a branch and went to sleep. Demetri cuddled Aurora again. Aurora put her head on Demetri's shoulder. 'I think I could get used to this,' thought Aurora. 'The heat is nice,' thought Demetri.


	9. Derek Firewing

When everyone was awake and flying, they were hunting.

"I haven't had a tiger moth in months," said Apollo.

"I had leaves last night," replied Demetri.

"I haven't had anything in days and I'm starving," said Aurora.

They hunted tiger moths. They were many in the area.

"We need to get going I don't want to be caught," said Aurora.

They left and continued. Aurora was never extremely patient, her brother was. She was very curious, a dare devil, and extremely impatient.

"Should we travel threw the day?" asked Aurora.

"I don't know. I could last the day after all the moths I've eaten," replied Apollo.

"I could, too. I think we should. There's a draft and we should be able to glide on it," replied Demetri.

"That should be good. We'll get a good distance," said Aurora.

They traveled for the rest of the night. Aurora thought she saw a red stripe ot two but, then it disappeared. When it was almost dawn, they were talking again.

"So should we travel threw the day?" asked Aurora.

"Yeah," answered Apollo.

"We'll get better distance if we do," replied Demetri.

Ok..." started Aurora, before she hit something under a tree.

She tumbled to the ground with the thing she hit. Demetri thought he saw red stripes but, couldn't tell. Aurora was screaming. When Aurora and the thing hit the ground, Aurora was not happy.

"What are you? What do you think you were doing?" yelled Aurora, under the thing.

"I'm a Firewing. I was roosting and what do you think **you** were doing? You're the one who ran into me, remember," yelled the bat.

"You are pitch black how am I supposed to see you in the dark?"

"I have red stripes! You're black, too. What are you?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Derek. Answer my question or I'll kill you."

"I'm Aurora. I have yellow stripes. I'm a Thunderwing!"

"Aurora are you ok?" asked Demetri, coming down to Aurora.

"I'm fine just get this big bat off of me," yelled Aurora.

"Touch me and you die," warned Derek.

"Then get off," replied Demetri.

"Why are you all here, in the first place?" asked Derek

"We're trying to get to the Thunderwing colony, in the mountains," said Aurora, still under Derek.

"How'd you get separated?" asked Derek.

"I was given to the Silverwing colony, after birth."

"So you were a slave bat?"

"No! I was a member of the colony. I had friends and family."

"So who are they?"

"A friend and a brother. Get off!"

"You're quite different," commented Derek, moving closer to Aurora.

Demetri and Apollo stiffened, Aurora was annoyed.

"If you move one more inch I'll bite you," warned Aurora.

Demetri laughed and Derek got off.

"Mind if I travel with you?" asked Derek.

"No as long as you are far away from me," replied Aurora.

They traveled for the rest of the day and roosted the next day. They were all exhausted. Since they'd traveled threw the day, it would only be another nights travel before they got to the mountains.


	10. Thunderwings

The next night, everyone was supposed to get to the mountains. Demetri did not like Derek at all.

"So have any of you mated yet?" asked Derek.

"No, this is our first migration," replied Demetri.

"Have you?" asked Apollo.

"No, I'm supposed to mate this year," replied Derek.

"Why were you out here?" asked Aurora.

"I was hunting for food and I stayed out too late," answered Derek.

"We should be at the mountains by the tomorrow morning," said Apollo.

"So have you got anyone in your colony you're going to mate with?" asked Demetri.

"No, I'm supposed to mate with a foreign bat," replied Derek.

"Why?" asked Apollo.

"I'm supposed to be strengthening the bond between the two colonies. That junk," replied Derek.

"I know if I mated now dad would be furious," said Aurora.

"I know," replied Apollo.

"I thought you didn't know your colony. How do you know who your dad is?" said Derek.

"My Silverwing dad. I wasn't an orphan," replied Aurora.

"Oh," replied Derek.

"Another drift is coming, we can glide on it," said Apollo.

They traveled for the rest of the night. When they were close it was dawn.

"I need a nap," said Apollo.

"We're resting for the night so we'll get to the mountains by tomorrow night," replied Aurora.

When Aurora was asleep, Derek put his wings around her. Aurora thought it was Demetri and put her head on his shoulder. 'Is this what Zephyr ment?' thought Demetri, 'The chose between Derek and me. That's hardly life changing, though. Unless, she mates with him. I love her but, she might love Derek. This is what mom ment when she said I think too much.' Derek was falling asleep. 'She feels warm. I wish I could mate with her. She is from a foreign colony,' thought Derek, 'I wonder who I have to mate with. I was promised to that bat from birth. Now that I think of it, it does seem odd. Arranged mating.' The next night, Aurora woke up and was cold.

"It got colder," whisphered Aurora.

Aurora was shivering and the wings around her, felt very warm. 'Demetri is warmer than usual,' thought Aurora. Demetri woke up and wasn't as cold as Aurora. He was very angry at Derek. He could hear Aurora whisphering.

"I love you," whisphered Aurora, nuzzling Derek's neck.

'What the heck? Did she just say she loved him? She does know that that's not me, right?' thought Demetri. Aurora went back to sleep and later everyone else woke up. Apollo had to wake his sister up.

"Aurora. Aurora wake up it's night," said Apollo, shaking his sister.

Derek had let go and Demetri still had no clue. Aurora woke up. They ate some tiger moths and continued their journey. They arrived at the mountains an hour later.

"Who's there?" asked a voice in the darkness.

"Derek Firewing," said Derek.

"Apollo and Demetri Silverwing," said Apollo.

"Aurora Thunderwing," said Aurora.

"There's no Aurora Thunderwing," said the voice, "Come here."

Aurora flew toward the voice.

"Stop," commanded the voice, "Turn around."

Aurora did as she was told. Demetri was thinking and not paying attention. Apollo was watching his sister. Derek was watching as well.

"You are a Thunderwing but, I've never seen you before. Where did you come from?" said the voice.

"I was taken to the Silverwing colony at birth and I've never been here before."

"You must be the newborn that went missing."

"I went missing?"

"Yes you and your mother went missing. Your father is still alive."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes but, watch the Silverwings. I don't want to get in trouble for something they did. My name is Sam, follow me," said the voice.

They saw yellow stripes and followed them. Sam lead them to a ledge on the mountains. Sam brought them to a bat that seemed to be the leader.

"This is your father," said Sam.

"He looks like the head of the colony," said Apollo.

"He is. Derek we need to prepare you for your mating," said Sam.

"I'm mating with someone from this colony?" yelled Derek.

"Yes the one of the elders daughters, come," replied Sam.

Derek and Sam left and Aurora watched the bat she thought was her father.

"Who are you?" asked the head bat.

"Aurora Thunderwing. Your guard Sam says I'm the Thunderwing that went missing," replied Aurora.

The bat examined Aurora and sniffed her.

"You smell like Kara Thunderwing. She was my mate. You are my daughter," said the bat, "I'm Terin."

"I just wanted to see if I had family here. I can leave now, right?" said Aurora.

"No," answered Terin.

"Why not?" asked Apollo.

"Aurora was promised to someone at birth. We were worried we'd have to break the promise but, now that she's back we can keep it."

"Who?"

"Derek Firewing."

"What?" yelled Aurora, Apollo, and Demetri in unison.

"Derek Firewing is Aurora's mate."

"I'm gone good bye," said Aurora, flying away.

"She's not going to get far, we have guards."

"When is dooms day then?" asked Aurora.

"Tomorrow night," answered Terin, "That's when your friends leave and you stay."


	11. Mates

When it was dawn, Aurora was going to roost with Derek. Apollo and Demetri had to roost away from Aurora. 'I'm not mating with Derek,' thought Aurora. Demetri and Apollo decided to leave that morning. It was quiet without Aurora.

"I hate this," said Apollo.

"Why? She's with the bat she loves," replied Demetri.

"What?"

"I heard her say I love you to Derek when they were cuddling, last night."

"You sure she didn't think he was you?"

"No but, she didn't ask about it either."

"Something is following us. I can't tell what it is."

"Don't look back."

"Hey guys what are you so worried about?" asked Aurora, coming from behind them.

"Were you following us?" asked Apollo.

"Yeah and I heard what you two were talking about," replied Aurora.

"You did? So what's your respondse?" asked Demetri.

"I thought he was you and I'm sorry I should've checked. I love you, Demetri Silverwing," replied Aurora.

"Hey guys the colony is coming this way," said Apollo.

Everyone looked ahead and saw the Silverwing colony.

"Hey evryone!" yelled Aurora.

"Aurora? Apollo?" yelled a bat.

"Demetri?" yelled another bat.

"Over here!" yelled Demetri.

Two bats came out of the crowd and came up to the three bats. They were very happy.

"We were so worried you had died or something," said Stella, Demetri's mother.

"Let's get back to the colony and you can all be grounded," said Luna.

"No leaving Hibernaculm for a week. We'll bring the food for you," added Stella.

"Fine," said Demetri.

They all went to Hibernaculm the next night. The males were happy to see their mates and their kids. Griffin was very excited.

"Luna?" yelled Griffin, "Luna?"

"Over here!" yelled Luna.

Griffin found his mate and kids.

"Luna! Apollo! Aurora!" yelled Griffin, seeing his kids and mate for the first time in months.

"Hey dad!" said Apollo and Aurora in unison.

"Hi Griff," said Luna.

"You wouldn't believe the adventure we had," said Apollo.

"The adventure got us grounded," added Aurora.

"What did you do?" asked Griffin.

"They ran away and we caught up with them by the mountains," replied Luna.

"We found out Aurora has family and was supposed to mate with a Firewing," said Apollo, recieving a hit on the head from his sister.

"You were supposed to what with who?" replied Griffin.

"I was supposed to mate with a Firewing called Derek. I found someone else to mate with though," replied Aurora, heading for Hibernaculm.

"Aurora wait!" yelled Apollo and Griffin.

Everyone found where Aurora was roosting and roosted next to her.

"Who are you mating with?" asked Apollo.

"First I'm glad you didn't mate with some bat I don't know. Second do I know the one you're planning on mating with?" said Griffin.

"You're mating? With who?" yelled Demetri, roosting next to Apollo.

"You," said Aurora.

"Demetri? You two have been friends forever why him?" replied Griffin.

"He's a great friend," answered Aurora.

Aurora and Demetri mated and had a newborn, boy. The boy had black fur and silver stripes. He never went looking for his Thunderwing family.


End file.
